


Sunny Days, Cool Nights

by squidgie



Series: Life in the Bush [4]
Category: due South
Genre: Fandom Stocking 2016, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9352091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: It may be above freezing in Ft. McPherson, but Ray continues to stay bundled up - until he warms up at the hot sight of Fraser.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesireeArmfeldt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/gifts).



Ray looked outside as Mathilda, one of the clerks at Fort McPherson's second grocery, finished putting the last of Ray's purchases inside the reusable canvas bags. It was the first week of Spring in the Territories, and only the second day of weather staying above freezing, but Ray was  _still_  quite cold. He knew that he would eventually get used to it, especially after the Winter that he and Benton had just muddled through. Watching as the breeze picked up a stray piece of paper, Ray shivered.  
  
"Says it might make it into the 40s next week," Mathilda said. She took the money from Ray's outstretched hand and made change, then gave it back to him, which Ray fumbled with. He still wasn't used to handling things other than the dogs' harnesses or the sled with gloved hands and shook his head as two coins dropped to the linoleum-tiled floor.  
  
"Ahh, screw it," Ray sighed as he stuffed the bills into his coat pocket, making sure they didn't fall out as well after he pulled his hand back out. "Some kid'll find 'em." He put the hood back over his head, then reached for the bags. "Thanks, Mattie," he added.  
  
"Stay warm, Mister Kowalski," she replied, then turned to watch him leave. Though Ray and Ben had become known in the town, it still seemed that he was providing the locals with no amount of entertainment whenever he showed up. "And watch for the ice!" Mathilda called just as Ray was crossing the threshold back out into the weather, only misstepping a couple of times on his way to the SUV.  
  
With the groceries safely stowed in the back seat, Ray climbed into the front and turned the vent directly toward himself. He enjoyed the heated air blowing in his face, then put the SUV in gear and started the drive back to the cabin. In all, the trip into town wasn't bad, and with more of the snow melted, the drive back was even easier. But it was the townsfolk, many of which were out for strolls wearing t-shirts and sweaters, that distracted him, and made him think that Canada was populated purely by the insane.  
  
Ray pulled up to the house, dodging a couple of their smaller dogs, who were wrestling in the makeshift driveway, shooed them to the front pasture. He turned off the engine, then reached for the door handle but froze in his seat. Because standing before him was his partner, Benton Fraser, stripped to the waist, chopping wood. He watched as Fraser made quick work of a couple of pieces of wood, and sat there entranced until Fraser turned to him, ax resting against his hip and sweat-covered chest heaving in fresh air. He made a gesture with his hand, which Ray took to mean, "Turn off the engine," so he did, then shook his head and slowly climbed out of the car.  
  
"Are you all right, Ray?" Fraser asked.  
  
"Where is your shirt?" Ray asks. Not that he wanted Ben to cover up; he could stare at that alabaster skin and those taut, pink nipples forever. But it was  _cold_ out. When he finally found his voice, he informed his partner, "It is like 38 degrees, buddy. Why are you shirtless?"  
  
"Well contrary to the current weather, I worked up quite a sweat chopping and hauling another chord of wood for the fireplace. And besides," Fraser said, looking up into the cloudless sky, "the sun is providing me with more vitamin D than I need for the day. Would you like to join me?"  
  
Ray shook his head, a smile on his face. "You're a freak; you know that?"  
  
Ben fisted his hand in the material of Ray's jacket, then batted down the hood. As he stared into Ray's eyes, he pulled his partner closer and stole a kiss. "As you remind me nearly every day. But Ray," he said as he steals one last kiss. "I'm  _your_  freak."


End file.
